


Flamingo Dream

by Saint Seleene (M_N_Penz)



Category: As You Wish - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, First In The Fandom, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/Saint%20Seleene
Summary: Los sueños de Viola se mezclan con su melancolía color Flamingo Dream.





	Flamingo Dream

Recuerdo esas lejanas noches, cuando Lawrence se colaba a mi habitación por la ventana.

El siempre dormía en el lado izquierdo del colchón, un lado que ahora está frío y vacío.

Se fue el calor de sus brazos, la respiración de sus labios entreabiertos, su corazón latiendo suavemente.

Ahora sólo tengo un mejor amigo, y supongo que es mejor que nada.

Ah, y un genio con tres deseos.

Los cuales no me sirven en absoluto, ya que no sé exactamente lo que necesito para volver a sentirme completa.

Los pensamientos terminan agotándome, y me dejo llevar hacia un sueño color Flamingo Dream.


End file.
